humor in mall
by Cloudz Knight
Summary: kelakuan gaje naruto dan sasuke di restorant UCHIHA MALL.. tanda keikut sertaanku dalam event #challengeFNI


**summary**

.

.

.

dua orang anak manusia bernama uzumaki naruto dan uchiha sasuke, sedang berada di mall milik ayah sasuke, bagaimanakah kelakuan gaje mereka, kita lihat saja dibawah ini.

 **disclaimer** : Naruto [@masashi kishimoto]

 **genre:** humor (mungkin)

 **warning:** typo, miss-typo, abal-abal, _jangan percaya fanfic ini bergenre humor, karena authornya saja tidak_ _yakin_

UCHIHA MALL, mall kebanggan di kota konoha didirikan oleh seorang uchiha homo bernama uchiha madara. Tapi entah kenapa ia dapat memiliki keturunan yaitu uchiha sasuke dan uchiha itachi. Di berbagai tempat di UCHIHA MALL di penuhi oleh gerombolan manusia bergender pria maupun wanita, bahkan sampai yang bergender ganda pun juga ada. Memang pantas UCHIHA MALL dicap sebagai mall nomor satu konoha, bukan karena tempatnya yang bagus atau apa tapi karena seluruh pegawainya yang merupakan titisan dari pico. Seorang loli manis dgn wajah imutnya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki dan parahnya lagi ia adalah istri dari uchiha homo.

" kyaaaaa.. kawai"

"pico-sama kawai"

"Madara-sama juga tampan kyaaa" teriakan teriakan gaje terdengar saat seorang ahh bukan tapi sepasang kekasih yang ternyata madara dan istrinya pico.

"Matilah kau makhluk lucknut" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan potongan rambut seperti kapten tsubasa menyerukan isi hatinya. Seketika itu juga ia dapat merasakan semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, hahh setidaknya masih ada yang normal benarkan issei

" he'em benar sekali. hidup oppai oppai oppai OOOOPPPPAAAIIIII".

[ _linebreak]_

"AWAS BEGO TU ORANGNYA DI BELAKANG LU... AKHH DASAR BEGO, DAH DIBILANG ORANGNYA DI BELAKANG LU" teriak gaje sasuke pada smartphone ditangannya, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut bergaya pantat bebeknya frustasi. ia mengambil gelas minuman diatas meja didepannya.

"Kau boleh marah teme TAPI JANGAN BERTERIAK DI SAMPING TELINGAKU" naruto yang berada di samping sasuke langsung sewot mendengar teriakannya. Telinganya memerah akibat teriakan gaje sasuke, ia dapat merasakan telinganya berdenyut denyut. ia dan sasuke sedang berada di UCHIHA MALL atau lebih tepatnya dibagian restorant.

"Telingamu saja yang terlalu sensi dobe" sasuke tidak ingin kalah, ia membalas argumen naruto. Dalam kamusnya tidak ada kata kalah, ya karena di kamusnya seluruh isinya hanyalah tentang ungkapan cintanya pada pico ibunya. karena ia adalah seorang trap lovers nyiahahaha.

"Ngajak berantem kau teme" naruto berdiri sambil menggulung lengan bajunya. kuda kuda bertarung telah ia siapkan, semua orang memandang kearah mereka berdua antusias.

"Lawan... lawan.."

"Hajar si penggemar pico itu.. lalu bakar kelaminnya" teriakan teriakan para penonton membuat telinga sasuke panas. oke, jika menghadapi naruto ia masih dapat menahannya, tapi jika itu menghina ibu tercintanya maka ia tidak bisa diam saja. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina ibunya apalagi menyakitinya.

"Siapa takut dengan jomblo sepertimu heh" sasuke memasang wajah meremehkan, ia juga telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. naruto yang mendengarnya seketika telinganya memanas "Apa maksudmu pantat bebek"

"duren busuk"

"uchiha homo"

" aa... akhh dasar penyuka wanita".

" ooowooooo... " para penonton bagai kompor yang membuat dua sejoli itu makin memanas, kilatan petir tak kasat mata terlihat saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka memerah padam menahan amarah yang bergejolak.

"Hajar si homo itu naruto-san"

"Ya.. pukul wajahnya"

"Hidup oppai".

 _kroooosakk... jedumm_

mereka berdua bergulat di lantai restorant UCHIHA MALL, suara benda jatuh menemani pergulatan mereka. baku hantam tak terelakkan lagi, pukul, tendang cakar.

Wajah mereka kini babak belur akibat pergulatan mereka tadi, rambut mereka berantakan, pakaian mereka lusuh seperti tak pernah diganti selama sebulan. Selalu seperti ini, tidak ada habisnya tapi inilah yang membuat mereka semakin akrab.

 **END.**

yoo.. aku swallow clazzvali mempublish fic aneh gaje ini, sebagai keikutsertaanku dalam event yang diadakan GC FNI. Terimakasih kepada lilis nee-chan atas dorongan semangatnya.

salam hangat dariku, ijin pamit undur diri, jaa nee~~

 _clazz-kun out._


End file.
